With the prosperous development of the electronic industry, circuit boards have been widely used. Electronic components are usually assembled on a circuit board for performing operations, such as a power tube, a quad flat non-leaded (QFN) package, a ball grid array (BGA), a chip scale package (CSP), and a quad flat package (QFP). With the continuous increasing of the electronic components on the circuit board, a heat dissipation issue becomes more and more important.
For the electronic components with large power, currently, the heat dissipation is usually performed on such electronic components by partially embedding a metal substrate in a corresponding circuit board.
During the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor (s) found that the prior art at least has the following problems.
The partially embedded metal substrate requires being assembled independently, which increases the technical procedures and also requires an assistant technical assembly, thereby affecting the production efficiency.